Consequências
by dreamerth3
Summary: Quem disse que um jogo é apenas um jogo? Será que um simples jogo pode mudar a vida de três pessoas? [Kakashi x Naruto][Slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Consequências**

**Sumário: **Quem disse que um jogo é apenas um jogo? Será que um simples jogo pode mudar a vida de três pessoas?**Contem:** Slash.(Kakashi x Naruto) (Sakura x Lee) (Sasuke x Ino)

**Primeira Parte**

Eram momentos raros aqueles, mas eram sempre divertidos. Numa tarde em que não havia missões para completar, tarefas extras para fazer ou nenhum inimigo para lutar, Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura encontravam-se a fazer um piquenique. Por mais que Sakura evitasse dizer, era sempre bom ter Naruto por perto pois estavam sempre todos a rir e alegres, por outro lado também era bom estar só com Sasuke, mesmo ele não lhe ligando nenhuma.

Sasuke nunca fora muito de mostrar as suas emoções, mas naquela tarde não se importou, afinal eram momentos raros, e momentos raros tem atitudes raras. Sakura brilhou quando se lembrou de um jogo que poderiam jogar nesse dia, nada em especial mas que poderia faze-los soltar ainda muitas mais gargalhadas.

"E se jogássemos A Verdade ou Consequência (1)?" – Sasuke e Naruto ficaram a olhar para ela admirados, Sasuke porque não estava à espera de uma ideia daquelas e Naruto porque não sabia o que isso era.

"Hum? Sakura-chan, que jogo é esse?" – perguntou Naruto completamente confuso.

"Baka…" – disse Sasuke.

"Deixa, eu explico… mas só explico uma vez por isso vê se ouves." – Naruto abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. – "A Verdade ou Consequência é um jogo muito simples, que se pode tornar até perigoso, por exemplo, eu pergunto-te assim: Verdade ou Consequência, se tu responderes Verdade, eu faço-te uma pergunta e tu tens que ser o mais sincero possível para a responder, claro que se eu desconfiar disso não é cem por cento verdade e fico de olho em ti, e se escolheres Consequência, eu dou-te uma prova… ou um desafio, como lhe quiseres chamar, um exemplo de um desafio tanto pode ser um beijo em alguém como subires mais de cem vezes uma arvore, percebes-te?"

"Parece ser interessante Sakura-chan! Eu quero jogar!" – disse Naruto empolgado.

"Já que é assim, então vamos jogar. Começo eu, Naruto, Verdade ou Consequência?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Verdade, não tenho nada a esconder." – Disse fazendo uma posse convencida.

_Ai não? Então vamos ver… - _pensou Sakura com um sorriso.

"É verdade que tu nunca deste um beijo verdadeiramente apaixonado?" – perguntou a menina com um sorriso falso enquanto a sua Inner gritava vitória. Sasuke, olhou-a de lado, era preciso ser-se muito má.

"Bem… eu…" – Naruto estava envergonhado. – "Sim, é verdade." – Disse coçando a cabeça e sorrindo para Sakura.

"Eu acredito… bom, agora és tu a perguntar ao Sasuke-kun." – Sasuke endireitou-se e ficou a olhar sério para Naruto.

"Ok. Sasuke seu Baka, Verdade ou Consequência?" – Ficaram os dois a olhar para Sasuke à espera de uma resposta. Sasuke pensava no que iria responder, não estava muito a fim de contar verdades para ninguém e não podia ficar empatado com Naruto então…

"Consequência." – Disse após alguns segundos.

"Eheh!" – Naruto sorriu com um brilho nos olhos, vinha daí alguma ideia maluca, Sasuke engoliu em seco. – "Boa escolha… então deixa-me lá pensar…uma consequência fácil para o Sasuke-Baka…" – Naruto levou a mão ao queixo para pensar numa boa consequência, olhou para Sakura e depois para Sasuke e uma ideia brilhou na sua mente, mataria dois coelhos numa só caçada.

"É para hoje Naruto! Não tenho a tua vida!"

"Já sei… então é o seguinte, a consequência que eu escolhi para ti é a seguinte: Arranjares uma flor, uma simples e entregares à Ino-chan. Agora."

"O QUÊ!" – tanto Sakura como Sasuke ficaram possessos com aquela consequência que Naruto tinha dito.

"Recuso!" – disse Sasuke. – "Não vou fazer uma coisa tão lamechas."

"Oh, então só me estás a dar a prova de que não és homem para o fazer." – Disse Naruto para picar. Sasuke olhou para Naruto sério, então era assim? Pois bem, iria provar-lhe que não tinha medo de fazer uma consequência daquelas, só para lhe mostrar que era superior.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito." – Disse Sasuke confiante, Naruto sorriu e Sakura entristeceu-se.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**Na Floricultura Yamanaka**

Ino estava calmamente a ler uma revista, não havia ninguém na loja e estava a tornar-se um ambiente chato. Tudo mudou assim que viu Sasuke entrar com as mãos escondidas atrás das costas. A paranóia dela por Sasuke já não era tão grande, mas sempre era bom recebe-lo na sua loja, calmamente guardou a revista e aproximou-se do rapaz que corou.

"Por aqui Sasuke-kun? Em que posso ser útil?" – perguntou sorrindo-lhe maleficamente.

Sasuke não disse nada e entregou-lhe uma flor, deixando-a completamente à toa. Ino ficou a olha-lo sem perceber nada, enquanto ele olhava para a janela envergonhado, nunca fora de ser carinhoso com ninguém mas tinha que ser para mostrar a Naruto que era melhor do que ele. Ela aceitou a flor e deu um simples abraço em Sasuke, fazendo crescer-lhe um arrepio. Escondidos atrás da janela, Sakura e Naruto observavam a consequência de Sasuke, Naruto com um sorriso sincero e Sakura morta de ciúmes pois Sasuke parecia estar a gostar.

**De Volta ao Lugar do Piquenique**

Após a consequência de Sasuke, a tenção entre aqueles três era mais calma. Agora seria a vez de Sasuke perguntar a Sakura e depois a Naruto. Virou-se para Sakura que o olhava furiosa e deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Sakura… Verdade ou Consequência?"

"Verdade… estou sem muito paciência para fazer consequências, a não ser que seja espancar o Naruto." – Disse a rapariga cruzando os braços. Naruto estremeceu assustado.

"É verdade que já beijas-te o Shikamaru?" – Que pergunta idiota era aquela? Sasuke deu de ombros, queria era mesmo chegar à vez de Naruto a sua mente já tinha uma ideia para uma boa consequência.

"Quê! Claro que não! Sasuke-kun que pergunta idiota!" – disse Sakura virando-lhes as costas.

"Naruto!" – disse Sasuke olhando para o loirinho. Agora as coisas iam virar perigosas pois Sasuke deveria querer a vingança. Sakura virou-se novamente para poder ver tudo sem perder nada.

"Antes que perguntes Sasuke-Baka, eu digo-te já! Consequência!" – Sasuke sorriu triunfante.

"Ainda bem… então a tua consequência é a seguinte, como és o portador numero um da técnica, Sexy No Jutsu e gostas da utilizar maioria das vezes, agora vou-te dar um bom motivo para a utilizares."

"Han! Que… motivo…?

_Qual será o motivo do Sasuke-kun? _- Sakura estava verdadeiramente curiosa, vindo de Sasuke também deveria ser algo bem… pensado.

"Com esse teu Jutsu vais ter que encontrar o Kakashi-sensei e dar-lhe um beijo!" – Disse Sasuke concentrando-se para não se desmanchar a rir, pois a cara que Naruto e Sakura tinham feito era de fazer qualquer um morrer de rir.

"Eu não devo ter ouvido bem… podes repetir?" – perguntou Naruto ainda confuso. Sasuke só podia estar a gozar com a sua cara.

"È isso mesmo que ouviste Naruto, não preciso de repetir."

"Mas está fora de questão eu fazer algo assim! Nem morto." – Disse Naruto cruzando os braços decidido.

"Afinal quem não é homem aqui és tu…"

"Sasuke-kun que consequência é esta… não podes estar bom da cabeça, mesmo que o Naruto utilize o Sexy No Jutsu, o Naruto continua a ser o Naruto."

"E então? Mas o Naruto também não tem coragem para o fazer na mesma…"

"Quem disse que não tenho? Vou-te provar que tenho coragem para fazer isso e muito mais. Sasuke-Baka!"

"Estou para ver isso."

**Sala de Jounins**

Kakashi mantinha-se sentado num dos sofás da sala a ler o seu livro habitual, esta encontrava-se completamente vazia e silenciosa. A janela da sala abriu-se fazendo Kakashi retirar a atenção do livro para ela. Deixou cai-lo assim que viu o que acabava de entrar por esta. Só podia estar a sonhar, ou a ter ilusões. Uma bela mulher, aproximava-se dele com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Q-que-m é a s-senhora?" – perguntou meio engasgado.

"O que é que isso interessa, Kakashi-San?" – perguntou Naruto na voz mais sedutora da sua versão feminina. Sasuke e Sakura, escondidos, olhavam perplexos para o que viam, para ser sincero a si mesmo, Sasuke não estava à espera que Naruto fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. Sakura estava parva, Naruto estava mesmo a cumprir a consequência…

Sem dar mais tempo a Kakashi, Naruto empurrou-o novamente para o Sofá, sentando-se por cima dele numa pose mais do que sensual. Sentiu o corpo de Kakashi tremer e o seu também, ele nem queria imaginar como é que ia conseguir livrar-se daquelas imagens depois. Devagar, retirou a mascara de Kakashi enquanto lhe mordiscava a orelha fazendo-o arrepiar-se cada vez mais, quando o seu rosto estava finalmente todo visível, levou os seus lábios aos do seu professor que ainda estava meio assustado, mas que não o impediu. Sentiu o seu coração bater aceleradamente e estava desejoso de acabar logo aquela consequência. O que era suposto ser um simples toque de lábios, tornou-se num furioso beijo que foi impedido com o ouvir de passos apressados no corredor.

_Merda... tenho que sair daqui o mais depressa possível…_ – pensou Naruto finalizando o beijo e dirigindo-se para a janela novamente.

"Vemo-nos em breve… Kakashi-San…" – disse num tom sensual deixando o seu professor novamente sozinho. Asuma e Kurenai entraram na Sala segundos depois de Naruto sair pela janela e depararam-se com um Kakashi melancólico e distante.

**De Novo no Lugar do Piquenique**

Já na sua forma normal, Naruto não conseguia encarar bem os seus dois colegas, Sasuke nem se atrevera a dizer mais nada pois também estava um pouco admirado. Sakura, tentando mudar o ambiente daquele lugar, deu voz ao silêncio que permanecia.

"Bem, agora só falta eu perguntar ao Sasuke-kun e o Naruto perguntar-me a mim, depois finalizamos o jogo e vamos todos para casa." – Disse rindo-se nervosa.

"Ok." – Disseram os dois rapazes.

"Sasuke-kun, verdade ou consequência?" – a sua Inner pedia verdade e ela não sabia mais o que pedir.

"Verdade…" – disse deixando a Inner de Sakura vitoriosa. Sakura pensou bem no que perguntar a Sasuke e após pensar seriamente decidiu ser forte e ter coragem.

"É verdade que tu… tens uma atracção… pela Ino?" – perguntou receando a resposta. Sasuke olhou para Naruto que lhe fez um olhar sério também, no entanto significativo.

"Eu… não sei Sakura." – Disse Deixando Sakura admirada e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita. Naruto suspirou aliviado.

"Agora sou eu! Sakura-chan, verdade ou consequência?" – perguntou Naruto novamente sorridente.

"Consequência." – A verdade era que Naruto não estava à espera que a sua amiga escolhesse consequência, então não tinha preparado nenhuma. Ficou um pouco pensativo. Sasuke ficou a imaginar o que poderia vir da cabeça de Naruto, um pouco preocupado.

"Para te ser sincero Sakura-chan não sei mesmo que consequência te hei de dar, mas tenho uma pequeníssima ideia, talvez não gostes mas aqui todos fizemos coisas que provavelmente não gostamos. Pedires ao Sobrancelhudo para irem os dois sair. Essa é a minha consequência, e nós vamos confirmar se o fizeste, depois não vamos ver se vocês saíram de verdade… mas não lhe faças essa desfeita." – Disse Naruto sorrindo sinceramente. Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas voltou a sorrir.

"Tudo bem, fiquem descansados eu vou sair com ele se ele aceitar…"

**No campo de treino de Gai**

A equipa de Gai estava reunida a comer. Depois de horas intensivas de treino mereciam uma pausa. Entre todos o único que parecia mais calmo era Neji, como sempre. Lee conversava alegremente com Tenten enquanto Gai fazia algumas figuras idiotas para os animar. Parou assim que viu Sakura aproximar-se, a menina vinha corada e Gai deu um sorriso orgulhoso, puxou Tenten discretamente e os dois saíram dali juntamente com Neji que se tinha juntado a eles. Lee ficou a toa e virou-se para trás para tentar perceber. Assim que viu Sakura ficou sem saber o que dizer.

"Olá Lee-kun." – Disse ela. –" Posso-me sentar aqui ao pé de ti?"

"Claro Sakura-san."

Um silêncio incómodo cresceu entre ele. Lee envergonhado e ela também. Mas ao lembrar-se que Naruto e Sasuke estavam no cimo de uma árvore a espreitar tomou coragem para lhe pedir para sair.

"Lee-kun, eu estava a pensar… não queres ir jantar comigo amanhã?" – perguntou vermelha. Lee olhou-a admirado e sorriu envergonhado.

"C-claro que sim… aceito ir com muito gosto."

Nenhum dos três se reuniu mais no local onde tinham começado o jogo. Agora que o tinham acabado iria cada um para o seu canto. Fora um jogo mais pesado do que o pensado, Sakura tinha-se apercebido que Sasuke não lhe poderia nunca retribuir os seus sentimentos, Naruto tinha feito algo que o deixou estranho e Sasuke retribuíra pela primeira vez um abraço a alguém. Mal sabiam eles que as suas vidas estavam definitivamente para mudar.

**Continua…**

**N/a:** Aqui está uma Fiction que eu estou a adorar escrever. Bem não esperem assim grandes acontecimentos, os próximos capítulos provavelmente serão curtos pois é apenas uma explicação do que aconteceu depois destas Consequências. Sinceramente quem não está a gostar de ler, pode parar… para o caso de terem ficado desiludidos, não se desiludirem mais. Sorry!

_(1) Verdade ou Consequência_ é o mesmo que _Verdade ou Desafio_, mas aqui em Portugal chamamos-lhe assim…


	2. Chapter 2

**Consequências**

**Sumário: **Quem disse que um jogo é apenas um jogo? Será que um simples jogo pode mudar a vida de três pessoas? OneShot **Contem:** Slash.

**Segunda Parte**

O dia amanheceu anunciando mais um dia de missões e trabalho. Provavelmente iriam receber alguma missão chata, como era costume nos últimos dias, mas mesmo assim dava para animar. Encontraram-se os três no lugar habitual e como sempre tiveram que esperar por Kakashi que como sempre estava atrasado. Naruto ainda estava a tentar arranjar uma maneira para não ficar nervoso perto do professor, Sasuke e Sakura riam-se do desespero do menino.

"Bom Dia Meninos." – Kakashi chegou do nada pregando um susto aos três.

"Kakashi-sensei, será que não há um dia em que o senhor não chegue atrasado? Que desculpa esfarrapada tem hoje? Ai Deus do Céu." – Disse Sakura revirando os olhos.

"Eheh, hoje não aconteceu nada em especial mas fiquei mais tempo a dormir…" – disse coçando a nuca. Sasuke riu-se.

_Provavelmente a ter algum sonho bom com Naruto. _– Sakura deve ter pensado o mesmo pois riu-se também. Naruto tentou perceber mas como não conseguiu ficou na mesma, a olhar para o céu disfarçadamente.

"O que é que lhes deu Naruto?" – perguntou-lhe Kakashi, Naruto olhou-o sem graça.

"Haha… não sei… devem ter andado a beber…"

Como era de se esperar, o dia foi cheio de missões chatas. Para além de terem que pintar as paredes de uma rua enorme da vila, tiveram que apanhar muitos objectos e lixos do chão e dos rios. A última missão do dia foi limpar o quintal de uma enorme fazenda. Divididos em grupos de dois, cada um limpava metade do recinto. Sakura ficou com Kakashi e Sasuke com Naruto. Escusado será dizer que tanto um como outro só fizeram trapalhadas durante a missão.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI OLHE O QUE FEZ, SUJOU-ME O VESTIDO TODO!" – gritou Sakura tentando limpar as nódoas, olhando assassina para o professor.

"Sakura desculpa, estava distraído…" – desculpou-se Kakashi sorrindo envergonhado.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto e antes que se começasse a rir, Naruto tropeçou numa pedra fazendo com que a palha acumulada numa caixa voasse toda, voltando a espalhar-se. Sasuke levou as mãos a cabeça e riu-se. Sakura olhou-o e riu-se também.

"Não acho graça nenhuma!" – disse Naruto levantando-se e saindo a correr daquele lugar. Sasuke e Sakura olharam-no preocupado e Kakashi ficou sem perceber.

"Será que me podem explicar o que se passa com o Naruto?" – pediu Kakashi.

"Não é nada de especial Kakashi-sensei, ele está só cansado e deve querer descansar, eu ajudo o Sasuke-kun já que este lado está terminado, pode ir para casa se quiser. Kakashi assentiu e desapareceu daquele lugar.

Sakura apanhou a palha espalhada com a ajuda de Sasuke e conversaram um pouco enquanto faziam o caminho de volta a casa.

"O que será que deu no Naruto?"

"Provavelmente está confuso… mas também quem não estaria no lugar dele? Acho que não devia ter dado aquela consequência…" – disse Sasuke.

"Ou então o Naruto poderia não a ter feito, se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso. Mas agora, está feita e não se pode alterar. Talvez aquela confusão lhe passe."

"Tens razão… vamos esperar e ver no que dá… mas pelo comportamento do Kakashi hoje, ele também não me parecia muito concentrado… a versão feminina do Naruto deve lhe ter dado a volta a cabeça."

"Sim, e a pala disso, ele sujou-me o meu vestido de lama… mas isso não e nada de grave. Bem, fico por aqui, até amanha Sasuke-kun." – Disse a menina virando na rua oposta a que Sasuke virara.

"Adeus Sakura."

-----

Avisou a mãe de que não jantaria em casa e correu para a casa de banho a fim de tomar um banho. Não se tinha esquecido que convidara Lee para jantar e iria cumprir o que dissera a Naruto. No fundo Lee não era má companhia, sempre bem disposto, animado e acima de tudo carinhoso. Não se comparava ao Sasuke que era sempre bruto e frio com ela, e agora provavelmente estaria mais virado para o lado de Ino.

Após se vestir e arranjar, Sakura saiu em direcção ao restaurante de Ramen onde Naruto costumava jantar. Lee já a esperava sentado num dos bancos enquanto conversava animadamente com Ayame.

"Boa Noite Lee-kun." – Disse sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

"Olá Sakura-san, como foi o teu dia hoje?" – perguntou ele com a sua posse divertida.

"Foi bom, cansativo mas bom… e o teu? Treinas-te muito?"

"Um pouco, o Gai-sensei deu-nos menos trabalho hoje, estivemos uma semana consecutiva de treinos puxados, então ele hoje deu-nos uma folga."

"Compreendo. Gostas imenso de treinar né? Reparo nisso desde que te conheci no exame, a alguns anos atrás."

"Sim gosto muito, mas também tenho outros gostos, por exemplo sair, ter uma boa conversa e a minha especialidade, animar quem está triste." – Disse sorrindo-lhe. Sakura sorriu-lhe também e quando Ayame serviu o jantar, começaram a comer continuando na conversa.

-----

Tinha parado num restaurante para jantar, estava cansado para fazer refeições em casa e depois de um bom jantar, Sasuke fez finalmente o seu caminho para casa. Enquanto caminhava cruzou-se com a equipa de Ino, que pararam para o cumprimentar.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, podem ir, encontramo-nos amanhã." – Disse Ino sorrindo-lhes, Sasuke sentiu-se gelar mas não disse nada contrário.

"Tudo bem, adeus." – Disse Shikamaru continuando a andar ao lado de Chouji.

"Então Sasuke-kun que tal o dia?" – perguntou a rapariga enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

"Normal… e o teu?"

"Aborrecido…chato…cansativo…mas passou-se bem." – Disse ela sorrindo. Tiveram algum tempo em silêncio até ela parar e segurar a mão de Sasuke.

"Ino…"

"Sasuke-kun, eu não sei o porquê de me teres dado aquela flor no outro dia, e não sei se foi mesmo por tua vontade, mas eu gostei muito do gesto e guardei-a na minha mesa-de-cabeceira. Sei que sempre fui daquelas raparigas chatas e aborrecidas que nunca te largou ou deixou em paz, mas espero sinceramente que me desculpes, não era com a intenção de te chatear de verdade, era porque eu gosto de ti e tu nem olhavas para mim." – Ela tinha sido sincera com ele, e agora olhava-o como se também esperasse uma explicação ou uma resposta.

Sasuke não era muito de conversas mas sentia que naquele momento devia de dizer alguma coisa pois ela falara com o coração e não da boca para fora. A mão dela ainda estava a agarrar a sua e ele agarrou-a também. Corou ao faze-lo e não se conseguia concentrar a olha-la nos olhos, mas após alguns segundos puxou-a para mais perto de si e deu-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios fazendo-a corar também.

"Não sou muito bom com palavras mas…gostava que realmente isso fosse verdade e que possamos estar… juntos." – Disse-lhe sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

"Claro que podemos… as minhas palavras foram realmente verdadeiras…" – disse ela abraçando-o. Sasuke hesitou em abraça-la mas acabou por se render e envolveu os seus braços nela também. Era uma sensação boa…

-----

Sentado numa rocha perto do mar, Naruto encarava as estrelas, não queria chegar a casa. Lembrou-se novamente da consequência que tinha recebido de Sasuke e ficou a pensar se deveria ter realmente feito aquilo. Mal conseguia olhar para Kakashi, mesmo pensando que ele não se apercebera da verdade, era constrangedor, mas não negou ter sido bom. Conhecia Kakashi desde os seus 12 anos e agora que tinha 17 estava a entrar em pânico cada vez que o via. Nunca pensou que uma simples consequência mudasse tão rápido a maneira de pensar no seu professor.

_O que é este sentimento afinal?_

-----

Lee e Sakura continuavam a conversar alegremente. Ela nunca pensou que um dia se pudesse sentir tão feliz ao estar perto de Lee, tinha que admitir que ele era uma pessoa única. Sabia que tinha sofrido muito no passado mas que com todos estes novos amigos tinha o seu coração virado para a felicidade.

"Obrigado Sakura-san…" – disse Lee.

"Obrigado pelo quê Lee-kun?"

"Por este jantar, diverti-me muito contigo, acho que és uma boa pessoa e que mereces ser feliz. Só tenho pena de não ser eu a poder fazer-te feliz, mas vou ser sempre teu amigo e estar sempre ao teu lado quando precisares, nunca te esqueças disso." – Ele sorriu e fez a posse Nice Guy, Sakura ficou admirada.

Por momentos ficou a pensar na volta que a sua vida poderia dar, mas poderia valer a pena. Sasuke sempre a ignorou e a chamou de irritante, Lee sempre tentou ter um pouco da atenção dela e sempre a fazia sorrir, ao contrário de Sasuke que com toda a sua brutalidade a magoava. Lee queria faze-la feliz e ser feliz era o que ela mais precisava…

"Lee-kun…obrigado!" – disse ela dando-lhe um abraço apertado, que deixou Lee corado. – "Quero que me faças feliz…"

"C-como?" – será que ele tinha ouvido bem? Admirado olhou para Sakura que lhe sorriu corada e tímida. –"Sakura-san…"

"Podemos tentar… a não ser que tu não queiras…" – disse ela.

"Sakura-san… claro que eu quero… mas tu não gostas do Sasuke-kun?"

"Tu és melhor que o Sasuke-kun…tu tens a capacidade de me fazer feliz…e é isso que eu quero…ser feliz…"

"Sério…?" – Ela abanou afirmativamente a cabeça e ele abraçou-a feliz. Quando se voltaram a encarar, Sakura deu-lhe um beijo deixando-o mais vermelho que um tomate. Deu-lhe a impressão de que tinha morto Lee do coração, mas ao vê-lo retribuir-lhe o beijo deixou essa ideia de lado.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até casa de Sakura onde estiveram algum tempo para se despedir. Quando Sakura entrou em casa ficou pensativa, não ia negar, tinha gostado do jantar e do final deste. Lee era realmente uma pessoa extraordinária e como ele, ela iria fazer de tudo para o ver feliz e sempre a sorrir, dar-lhe motivos para sorrir. Sonhos bons foi de certeza o que não lhe faltou nessa noite.

**Continua…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consequências**

**Sumário: **Quem disse que um jogo é apenas um jogo? Será que um simples jogo pode mudar a vida de três pessoas? OneShot **Contem:** Slash.

**Terceira Parte**

"Ele está atrasado! Isto não é normal! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Sakura andava de um lado para o outro preocupada, Sasuke estava encostado a um ferro a observar o rio e Kakashi mantinha-se sentado a ler o seu livro.

"Tem calma Sakura, não aconteceu nada… que mania de que acontece sempre alguma coisa."

**Casa de Uzumaki Naruto**

Deitado na sua cama, com os lençóis até ao cimo, Naruto mantinha-se acordado a observar o teto branco e vazio. Sabia que tinha que se levantar e ir cumprir missões mas não se deu a esse trabalho, iria ficar deitado, não queria ir.

"Eu também não devo fazer assim tanta falta visto que só faço porcaria nas missões simples." – Murmurou baixinho. Virou-se e olhou para a fotografia da sua equipa, virou-a para o outro lado e voltou a virar-se na cama. Pouco tinha dormido durante a noite, ia aproveitar a manhã para o fazer. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

-----

Visto que se passara mais tempo e Naruto não aparecia, Kakashi dispensou Sasuke e Sakura, falaria mais tarde com Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun estou realmente preocupada com o Naruto… será que ele está bem?"

"Eu acredito que sim, mas logo á noite talvez vá lá até casa dele para o ver, vens?"

"Sim, também o quero ver. Então vamos lá e levamos o jantar. Deixa que eu faço…"

"Tudo bem. Então até logo, vou aproveitar a tarde de hoje…adeus Sakura."

"Adeus Sasuke-kun, até logo." – Após tomar outro caminho, Sakura pôs-se a pensar, Naruto nunca faltava às missões, mesmo sendo chatas ou não, seria por causa do jogo? Daquela consequência? Mas afinal não tinha sido nada de mais, ele já beijara antes Sasuke e nunca ficou assim, seria porque…? Levou uma mão a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior… talvez existisse um grande problema…

-----

Naruto começou a abrir os olhos, tinha dormido umas boas horas seguidas e sono era o que de certeza já não tinha. Assustou-se ao ver um vulto sentado no parapeito da sua janela.

"Isso é que é dormir… pensei que fosses dormir todo o dia…"

"Ka Kakashi-sensei…? O que faz aqui?" – perguntou admirado.

"Estava preocupado contigo, não apareceste hoje para cumprir-mos as missões, geralmente isso nunca acontece, então fiquei preocupado."

"Há… mas está tudo bem… não dormi bem esta noite, então fiquei na cama hoje. Também não devo ter feito muita falta…"

"Eu dispensei a Sakura e o Sasuke… não fomos fazer missões hoje. E é claro que irias fazer falta… deixa de ser parvo." – Disse Kakashi entrando na casa de Naruto e sentando-se na cama ao lado dele.

"Porque é que fugiste ontem da missão? Não me digas que estavas cansado e que querias ir para casa… não vou acreditar em desculpas esfarrapadas."

"Não foi nada Kakashi-sensei… não me apetecia mais estar ali… só isso."

"Só isso? Naruto…" – disse Kakashi olhando-o nos olhos. O loiro olhou-o e ao ver o olhar de Kakashi virou o seu rosto para a janela. – "Tenho que admitir que no Sexy No Jutsu ficas uma bela mulher, mas prefiro mesmo a tua aparência normal…"

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Kakashi descobrira a verdade… mas como! Será que a Sakura ou o Sasuke lhe disseram? Não eles não fariam tal coisa… olhou novamente para Kakashi e viu-o sorrir, como é que ele conseguia sorrir e Naruto nem uma palavra conseguia pronunciar? Tinha que manter a calma e pensar em alguma coisa para lhe dizer.

"Como é que sabe que era eu?" – perguntou tentando não fraquejar o tom de voz.

"É impossível não conhecer alguém como tu, esses olhos por mais Jutsus que faças nunca mudam e também o teu cheiro. Sou muito bom em faro, já devias saber isso."

"Eu quando é que descobriu? Ou será que lhe disseram?" – perguntou novamente Naruto.

"Ninguém me disse, eu mesmo descobri. O teu cheiro não se confunde com o de mais ninguém… e eu senti que eras tu no momento em que te sentaste em cima de mim, não me perguntes como, mas senti…"

"Então agora que já sabe a verdade… desculpe… foi só um jogo estúpido."

"Desculpas para quê? Não foi nada de mais Naruto, não dramatizes, afinal que mal é que tem um beijo? Já não beijaste antes o Sasuke? Aposto que não ficaste assim…"

Ele tinha que dizer… não aguentava mais…

"Mas eu não senti nada ao beijar o Sasuke! Não senti calor dentro de mim, as tais borboletas na barriga como se diz… mas quando o beijei… não sei… foi mais forte do que eu, senti vontade de o beijar outra vez… talvez continuasse ali a beija-lo se não fosse aquele barulho… senti vontade de estar ali ao lado e só sair quando fosse mesmo necessário. Não é isso dramático o suficiente?"

Kakashi ficou a olhar admirado para Naruto, ele não estava a ver mal, Naruto estava a chorar, não de modo histérico, mas enquanto falava deixava cair lágrimas que talvez não conseguisse evitar. Aquilo fez com que sentisse um aperto no peito. Naruto estava assustado, frustrado, confuso… não o aguentava ver assim.

"Calma Naruto!" – disse Kakashi abraçando-o. Naruto abraçou-o como se procurasse abrigo para se acalmar.

"Kakashi-sensei!" – disse enquanto chorava no peito do professor. Kakashi fez-lhe várias festas na cabeça, confortou-o com palavras calma e com o aconchego do seu peito.

-----

Quando acordou, Kakashi já não estava ali. Tinha acabado por adormecer deitado sobre o peito de Kakashi e nem se apercebera. O barulho da porta fê-lo levantar-se da cama e ir abri-la. Ficou surpreso quando viu Sasuke e Sakura com sacos na mão e com rostos sorridentes.

"Sasuke? Sakura-chan? O que fazem aqui?"

"Viemos dar-te o jantar, e estar contigo. Posso saber porque é que não foste hoje de manhã cumprir as missões?" – perguntou Sakura. Naruto levou a mão atrás da nuca e sorriu sem graça. Convidou-os a entrar e ficaram os três a jantar na sala.

"Pensava que estavas doente!" – disse Sasuke.

"Não… foi só preguiça… não dormi na noite anterior e depois não me apetecia levantar." – Explicou Naruto enquanto comia.

"Estou a ver… se é assim fico mais descansada, pensava que te tinha acontecido alguma coisa." – Disse Sakura.

"Está tudo bem! Não se preocupem, amanhã com certeza que vou bem cedinho." – Disse Naruto fazendo crescer discretos sorrisos nos amigos, ele próprio sorria e pelo que parecia, bem animado. – "Então e novidades? Não há nada de novo?"

"Bem… eu até tenho uma boa noticia… e aproveito, já que estamos aqui os três, para contar." – Disse Sakura corando. – "Eu e o Lee-kun somos… namorados." – Disse fechando os olhos envergonhada.

"Quê! Sakura-chan e aquele Sobrancelhudo? Estou chocado." – Disse Naruto rindo-se. – "Espero que sejam felizes Sakura-chan!"

"Obrigado! Eu também espero isso." – Disse Sakura. Sasuke sorriu-lhe como se lhe desse os parabéns, ela percebeu e retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

"Assim eu aproveito também para contar a novidade." – Disse Sasuke com um rosto convencido. Sakura e Naruto olharam-no curioso.

"Que Novidade?"

"Que eu também tenho uma namorada! Eheh, é a Ino!" – Naruto sorriu satisfeito, finalmente Sasuke tinha avançado. Sempre soubera que o amigo gostava de Ino mas que era cabeça dura de mais para se declarar e depois havia sempre a Sakura… havia que pensar nela também, mas agora já não tinha problema. Sakura após ficar um pouco admirada sorriu também.

"Finalmente… estava a ver até onde ias aguentar!" – disse Naruto. – "Bem parece que a vida vos corre bem, mas nada de se desleixarem nas missões, eheh!" – disse rindo-se. Sasuke e Sakura riam-se também. Era bom ver que Naruto não estava assim tão mal como eles pensavam. (Mal sabiam eles…)

Ficaram algum tempo a conversar e passadas algumas horas, Sasuke e Sakura despediram-se de Naruto indo cada um para sua casa. Naruto acompanhou-os até à porta e depois voltou para o seu quarto. Dormira a tarde toda, não tinha sono. O cheiro dele continuava ainda nos seus lençóis. Por quanto tempo Kakashi ficara ali? Muito…provavelmente…

_Chorei no peito dele, disse-lhe o que sentia… que ridículo… Uzumaki Naruto, és um idiota…ele é o teu professor, que ideia maluca de que te apaixonaste por ele é essa na tua cabeça? Só mesmo eu para pensar nisso… e logo o Kakashi, só posso ser mesmo um grande idiota chamado Uzumaki Naruto para pensar em algo assim…_

Sentado no parapeito da janela onde horas antes estivera Kakashi, Naruto olhava a grande lua que estava nessa noite. Pensava o porque de todas as coisas estranhas acontecerem sempre com ele…

-----

O dia fora normal. As missões designadas foram cumpridas e a noite já estava novamente a chegar. Sasuke tinha saído mais cedo pois tinha um jantar especial em casa de Ino e não queria dar uma má impressão, e Sakura também se preparava para abandonar o local onde fizeram a ultima missão. Naruto estava sentado a olhar o pôr-do-sol completamente distante de tudo atrás de si, durante toda a noite ficara a pensar no que iria ser a sua vida dali para a frente e que destino o esperava. Era doloroso pensar que o que ele desejara era o que definitivamente era proibido desejar… mas também ele nunca fora muito de seguir regras, depois ficava nessas situações… uma lágrima muda escorregou-lhe pelo rosto… de certo que na sua vida coisas boas não aconteciam…

"Em que pensas?" – perguntou-lhe Kakashi sentando-se mesmo por trás dele, o que fez com que Naruto estremecesse. – "Estás muito quieto…"

"Porque é que estas coisas só acontecem comigo Kakashi-sensei? Eu acho que merecia um pouco mais de felicidade e não de desilusões e regras…" – disse Naruto num desabafo enquanto se aninhava em Kakashi. Este olhou-o e novamente sentiu um aperto enquanto penetrava o seu olhar nos olhos azuis de Naruto. Aqueles olhos que lhe pediam amor…aqueles olhos do qual ele não conseguia ficar longe, ou deixar para trás…aqueles olhos que lhe mostravam o caminho…

"Tu sabes que a vida nunca é aquilo que cada um de nós deseja… mas por isso existem os sonhos e os desejos… simplesmente temos que lutar por eles… mereces ser feliz mais do que ninguém, e se as coisas acontecem é porque tem um motivo… quem disse que aquele beijo não mudou a tua vida?" – perguntou Kakashi encarando Naruto.

"Sim mudou, mas mudou para pior… outra vez…" – disse o rapaz.

"Será? Já me perguntaste a minha opinião em relação a isso? Porque é que tiraste conclusões precipitadas?"

"Isso quer dizer que…?"

"Porque não? Não é nada errado… somos adultos, temos a nossa independência… partilhamos os mesmos sentimentos… não vejo nada errado nisso."

Naruto não disse muito mais. Deu um sorriso pequeno, mas que mesmo assim transportava uma enorme felicidade. Então Kakashi estava disposto a tentar… se ele estava porque é que Naruto não estria também? Iam tentar… quem sabe viver um grande amor e melhores dias… estavam os dois felizes… era o que interessava…

**Fim**

**N/a:** Lol… só mesmo aqui a minha cabeça! Adorei escrever esta Fiction… adoro este Paring, é o meu favorito… sim tbm gosto de SasuNaru, mas Kakashi x Naruto atrai-me mais… eheh ainda tenho mais… mas depois logo posto… bem quem gostou Obrigado, quem não gostou… lamento ninguém tem os mesmos gostos e tbm não se pode agradar a gregos e a troianos… Beijos e até à próxima…

**Nina-chan** our **Th3Dreamer**


End file.
